


Concert

by siriuslywinchester



Series: J-Mag [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 1d, M/M, One Direction Concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four McLaren boys are forced into attending a concert after the Silverstone Grand Prix.  Inspired a little bit by <a href="http://otpoftheday.tumblr.com/post/121892851231/prompt-150">THIS</a> OTPoftheday prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert

Kevin grinned with excitement as they entered the arena and slid through a door up to the VIP area. All of the teams had been invited and they'd each been given separate boxes with free bars and food to watch the show. Fernando, Jenson and Stoffel followed the Dane up to the VIP area where they were handed glasses of champagne and congratulated on their results in the days race.

"Because tenth place is worth congratulating," Fernando muttered as he downed the glass and placed it on a table, wandering off to see which other drivers were about.

"OK but tell me again," Stoffel said, "Who are 'One Direction'?"

"Some kids boy band," Jenson replied dismissively as he signalled for a round of drinks.

"They're great!" Kevin said, "You'll have heard of loads of their songs. They're really famous."

He started to hum 'Midnight Memories' and Stoffel raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wish my sister was here, she'd love it," Kevin said, thinking back to Christmas when he'd bought her the bands latest album and they'd spent the afternoon dancing and singing along.

"At least we missed the support act," Jenson said, craning his neck to see if he could spot Fernando.

"What's that?" Stoffel asked, confused.

"Oh, I think it was '5 Seconds of Summer'," Kevin replied, "They're good too, actually. It's a shame we missed them."

Kevin pouted as Jenson handed him a pint, taking a quick sip.

"Can you believe this," Fernando said, reappearing through the crowds with a glass of wine in each hand, both already half drunk, "None of the rest of our team are here _and_ none of the other drivers are coming. We're the only idiots who turned up."

"I _knew_ Lewis was lying," Jenson said, "He had that glint in his eye when he said he was looking forward to it."

Fernando threw his head back, downing one of the glasses of wine as a voice blasted over the tannoy to say the show would start in approximately five minutes. They could hear teenage girls screaming inside the arena and Kevin had to force himself not to join in.

They made their way through to the box, Fernando already drunkenly staggering and Stoffel gazing in awe at the amount of people all squashed together to watch the band. Jenson found a chair at the back of the box and sat down, Fernando slumping beside him, arms filled with bottles of beer from the free bar. Kevin had practically run down the corridor, unable to contain his excitement.

Kevin and Stoffel walked to the front of the box, Kevin to be as close to the band as possible and Stoffel to get a better view of the arena. Looking to either side, Stoffel could see the other Formula 1 teams filling their boxes - all of the engineers on their way to being drunk packing the room inside their respective boxed. The McLaren box seemed completely empty in comparison.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Kevin couldn't contain himself any longer. He jumped up and down, clapping his hands together, eyes wide with excitement as a video began to play on the large screens. It showed the bands feet walking along, the shot slowly moving up their legs and changing to reveal the bands faces one by one. 

Kevin's heart was pounding with excitement. He turned to glance at his team mates. Stoffel looked completely confused, his eyes moving from the audience to the stage to the screen and back again. Jenson was watching Kevin, a bemused look on his face as the younger driver grinned back happily. Fernando was slumped in a chair, barely pausing for breath as he drank his way through the beer, a pile of empty bottles already surrounding him.

There was a big explosion of fireworks on the stage and Kevin tuned back just in time to see the band appear and burst into song. He recognised it immediately, jumping up and down again and singing along. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled his sister, it was her favourite song - she'd be so jealous.

Stoffel stayed at Kevin's side just long enough for the first song to end, before he decided he'd had enough. He had no idea who this band were but they were not his kind of thing and it was loud and teenage girls were screaming everywhere. He was getting a headache. He tapped Kevin on the shoulder, signalling that he was going to leave, but his friend barely noticed, too fixated on the guy from the band who was talking to the crowd.

Jenson watched Kevin from the back of the box. The Dane was stood at the barrier, clinging on with one hand as he jumped up and down, singing his heart out and waving the other. Between songs, Kevin ran on the spot in excitement waiting to see what was coming next and every time the beat kicked in again, he'd squeal loudly and clap. It was weirdly fascinating and Jenson couldn't help but smile.

As the song ended, Kevin look on anxiously again. One of the guys in the band started talking, though Jenson didn't really pay much attention to what he was saying, he couldn't take his eyes off Kevin who was hanging onto the members every word.

"This one is 'Story of my Life'" the band member said, before the arena erupted with screams and the guitarist began playing.

Kevin didn't jump up excitedly this time. Jenson noticed that his face dropped a little and both hands were gripping tightly to the barrier.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain. I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days._

Jenson glanced at Fernando, wondering if he'd noticed the change in Kevin's mood, but the Spaniard was asleep, beer down his shirt from a bottle that had fallen from his hand half-way to his mouth. He turned back to Kevin and in the lights from the stage he could see tears reflected in his eyes.

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The ground beneath my feet is open wide. The way that I been holding on too tight with nothing in between_

Kevin's lips were moving along with the words but no sound was coming out this time. The arena was filled with the lights from people's mobile phones and the atmosphere it created only added to the sadness of the view that Jenson was seeing.

He pushed himself to his feet, walking slowly to the edge of the box and wrapping an arm around Kevin's shoulder. He had no idea if it was just a sad song or whether it had some other meaning to the Dane, but he knew that he had to at least try and comfort him.

Kevin leaned into the hug, wrapping one arm around Jenson's waist though his eyes still watched the band on the stage. Jenson ruffled Kevin's fluffy blonde hair and rubbed his arm, turning to watch the band himself. They were stood in the centre of the stage under spot light and Jenson found it eerily sad. He had no idea that a 'One Direction' concert would be this emotional.

A tear dripped from Kevin's face onto Jenson's bare arm and he looked back down at his team mate. Lifting his arm, he wiped the tears from Kevin's cheek with his thumb as the song began to draw to a close.

_The story of, the story of, the story of my life._

Kevin finally tore his eyes away from the band and turned in Jenson's arms to look up into his eyes. Kevin's were still filled with tears, but he smiled at the British driver and Jenson knew that it meant 'thank you'. 

They stared at one another for what seemed to Jenson to last for an hour, neither moving or looking away. He wasn't sure how Kevin felt, but Jenson had a strong urge to kiss him and he began to lean in just as the synth kicked in for the next song.

Kevin immediately bounced out of his arms, turning around and screaming again, his arms waving wildly before he turned back to Jenson with a huge grin on his face.

"This is my favourite song!" he shouted, not noticing the blush on Jenson's cheeks as he started singing along, " _Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like. We could go out any day, any night. Baby I'll take you there, take you there. Baby I'll take you there, yeah!_ "

Jenson laughed, happy that the tears and sadness on Kevin's face has disappeared, though still feeling daft for almost kissing him. He had a vague feeling that he knew the song and assumed it must be one of the bands hits. 

Kevin turned around, still singing at the top of his lungs and grabbed Jenson's arms, swinging him to try and get him to dance along. The younger driver was still jumping up and down and Jenson forced himself to bob his knees and move his arms to look like he was enjoying it. Kevin threw his head back, singing badly out of tune but clearly loving everything about the present moment.

"And if yooooooou, you want me too-oo-oo. Let's make a mooooove. Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we to-o-uch, you get this kinda, ru-u-ush."

Kevin grabbed hold of Jenson's hand and lifted it above his head, poking him until he spun around underneath it, wrapping him into his body before pushing him out in a spin. The smile on his face made Jenson's heart skip a beat as he leaned forward and took his other hand, forcing Jenson to wiggle. Jenson managed to draw the line at jumping like Kevin was and he refused to admit that - maybe - he was actually having a bit of fun.

The song seemed to last forever. Jenson wasn't listening to the words, only watching Kevin who was dancing and screaming along more passionately than any of the teenage girls that filled the room. Fernando still dozed in the corner, though Jenson had no idea how with all the noise that was going on.

Suddenly the music stopped and the band sang the last line of the song.

"And let me kiss you."

The lights dropped to darkness immediately and the crowd screamed again. Kevin didn't join in this time and, in the darkness, Jenson sensed him move closer into him. Kevin's hands moved up to the back of Jenson's neck, his fingers tangling in his hair and the Brit suddenly felt cool, wet lips press against his. Jenson heart almost stopped and Kevin seemed to sense his surprise, pulling away slightly.

The arena was still plunged into darkness and the fans were all chanting 'we want more, we want more" and stamping their feet. Jenson reached out, grabbing Kevin before he got the wrong impression and pulled him back into his body, leaning down and placing his lips on Kevin's. He wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and lifted him off the ground, carrying him to the back of the box so that when the lights came back on they wouldn't have to break apart for fear of being spotted.

Jenson was suddenly glad he'd come to the gig. With Stoffel gone and Fernando asleep, only Kevin and Jenson remained in their private box and no matter how much Kevin protested he wasn't going to get to watch the encore.


End file.
